Quality Time
by Miss Ai
Summary: Getting your nails done is fine for woman. But, Sakura decides to bring Itachi along. Oneshot. OOC. Title may be change in the future...


**A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote. But this idea came quickly into my head; I had to write it down! Itachi and Sasuke are OOC, but they have to be, to make this story work.**

**If a disclaimer is needed, I'll write one. I, Miss Ai, do not own Naruto. And if I did, Itachi and Sakura's love would be blooming all over the place. Now that, sounds cheesy.**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura, I absolutely refuse to enter!" Itachi said as he glared at the destination.

"Itachi, you promised me after I healed your eyes!" The loud girl pouted. Itachi turned to his lover, and gave her a glare. It's completely obvious he didn't want to be there.

All Sakura did was sigh and forcefully dragged him in.

"Welcome to Wild Nails!" The receptionist called out as the couple enters through the glass door. Itachi slowly observes the dreaded place. The walls were a sort of tan color, mirrors were scattered in a straight row, and the carpet were out of date. It looked old, and hideous in Itachi's eyes.

"How may I help you today?" The lady continued. Itachi, also glared at her. The lady ignored it and turns toward Sakura.

"We both would like a manicure and a pedicure, please." Sakura spoke up.

"No, she is the only one who is getting her nails done. Not me." Sakura punch Itachi's arm, hard, which caused him to wince a bit.

"Ignore him, he's shy." She laughed.

"Okay, please choose your colors and follow me." Sakura nodded. She quickly pulled Itachi by the collar to her face.

With a forced smile, she spoke, "You better follow throughout your deal, or I'll rip your eye balls out. So, don't embarrass me."

After that, she let go off him, and choose out her color. Itachi had to hold back the shiver. With that threat, he simply can't refuse. He may be part of the ANBU, he may be able to hold back his emotions, but when it comes to Sakura, he simply can't deny her. If he did, he'll be dead by now.

'_Why did I choose a psychotic girlfriend, again?'_ he thought miserably. If Hidan, Kisame or Sasuke sees him, in a place meant for women. He'll be hiding under a rock for the rest of his life. Sakura has her ways of hurting his pride.

"Itachi, come on."

As he sighed, he followed the pink haired girl to the pedicure chairs, with the water bubbling; he took off his sandals and put his feet in the water. It actually felt, somewhat relaxing.

"Itachi, doesn't it feel great?" His girlfriend was enjoying it. '_She's a woman; of course she'll enjoy it.'_

One of the nail technicians grabbed his right feet out of the water. She had a metal contraption in her hand, and soon as it touched his cuticles, he quickly jerked his feet away.

"What the hell is that thing, in your hands!" he hissed towards the lady. All she did was blinked, clueless of the situation.

"Oh, sweetie, it's to help cut your cuticles. Not to be harsh or anything, but your feet are disgusting." She announced cheerfully. He narrowed his eyes into slits. She dared to insult his feet! How he wish he can murder her.

"You dare to insult my feet; my prize possession? It helps classify who I am." He sneers. He felt Sakura's eyes glaring his way. It was hard to ignore, but he managed.

"I am sorry, but I need to continue my work. So, please be kind enough to give me back your foot."

"Itachi…" Sakura whispers deadly. Before Sakura could continue, he gave his foot back to the lady. There, she continues her nail duties.

About thirty minutes later, with lots of complaining from the Uchiha, and many glares from his lovely girlfriend, the lady manage to get her work done.

"What color would you like?" she asked him.

"Purple…French style." He slowly murmurs. _"I shall see if she has any capabilities of making my nails look perfect.'_

She quickly nodded. After another 5 minutes, she asked him how the shape was.

"Too thick." He replied without any hesitation. He looked over at Sakura, who was getting the cliché pink color. He thought red was more suitable for her, but knowing her stubbornness; he held back his tongue. The lady quickly made the French a little thinner. But Itachi wanted to give her a hard time. He looked over are his freshly shaped toes, "Too thin. Start over."

The lady happily complied. Not every day a hot guy comes in and gets their nails done. Sakura walked over to one of the desk to get her manicure started. After the lady was able to satisfy his wishes, he sat next to Sakura. Of course, he also has to get a manicure too.

As the lady was pushing the dirt away from his nails, she attempted to converse with him, or whoever is willing to speak.

"It's so sweet you and your girlfriend decided spend time together. Here of all places!" she cooed.

"Hn."

"Yes, he promised me he'll take me here. And besides, he abused his nails so much, his fingers were practically begging me to help him." Sakura answered instead.

"It's a good thing you did, his nails are crack badly and his shades of purple were horrendously discolored and tacky."

"I am sorry, but living the life of a ninja isn't exactly easy on the hands or feet." He spoke, adding a hint of sarcasm.

"I noticed your cuticles are a bit too dry, use olive oil. It should help." Since when did Itachi care for her advice? He looked down at his nails, and notice that they were a bit tad dry. How he hated when women are right.

"Sakura, you should get red. It suits you better then that pink does." He spoke to her.

"I don't know…"

"You know men are more attracted to women wearing red!" the nail technician decided to chirp in.

"Now you made me a reason to stay away from that color." Sakura's monotone voice continued.

"Why won't you wear it?" Itachi had to raise an eyebrow.

"I wear a red shirt, Itachi. Also, I am not in the mood to attract anyone." Now she was getting a little confident.

"Sakura, who would be attracted to the color you wear. If anyone dares to flirt with you, I won't hesitate to slaughter them." Now, it's Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Rock Lee flirts with me all the time. You haven't laid a finger on him."

"He failed to see you are not interested. Also, I don't want to be an associate with him, due to the fact he won't shut up about youth." He murmurs slightly. The image of the bushy eyebrows and bad haircuts flooded his mind. Itachi wishes that Rock Lee would get a decent hair cut and thin his eyebrows a bit more. But that won't happen until Might Guy changes his looks.

He felt a slight pinch, and quickly looked down at his nails. The lady nipped him. It wasn't a tiny nip at all; it was a huge chunk of skin, which had been 'accidently' cut out. Blood kept pouring out of the wound, his eyebrow twitched slowly. He was bleeding, profusely. This experience is not relaxing, nor enjoyable, any longer.

"Um, I am sorry?" the lady tried to muster all the cuteness she had in him. Hopefully he'll forgive her.

"I'll fix that," Sakura grabbed his finger and healed his freshly, made wound. It was good to have a medical ninja as a girlfriend. "Please, be nice, it's only a cut-"

"A cut that can lead to her unfortunate death." Itachi had to interject in that sentence.

"Please continue." His girlfriend was ignoring his failed attempt death threats. Luckily, the lady hurriedly finished her job, all that was left was the painting.

"Dark purple, you better not mess up." He whispers deadly. He was happy that she feared him a bit. Slowly nodding her head, she proceeds to put the varnish on his nails.

* * *

After the long drying, the paying, he quickly rushed out the door. Never again, will he be in a nail shop. And if he was force to go back, he'll be on the couch instead of the pedicure chair. No matter how relaxing it is.

"Itachi, it wasn't th-"His girlfriend was cut off.

"Sakura?" Itachi knew that voice.

"Sasuke-kun." She greeted him. Itachi's eyes followed his younger brother, walking up towards Sakura, whom was next to Itachi. Quickly, Itachi slid his arm protectively around her waist. Sasuke was clearly unhappy of the couple exiting out the nail shop.

"Sakura, is he taking my place, as your nail buddy?" Sasuke asked her. His voice was full of hurt. Maybe it was worth it, seeing Sasuke upset the fact that Sakura didn't invite him, made Itachi's spirit lift, only for a short second.

"Um, no, he needed it." She didn't felt guilty.

"But, Sakura, getting pedicures and manicures was our tradition. Not have my brother intrude on it. You and I practically bond because of nails," he spoke venomously. "If it weren't for you introducing this place to me, my nails will be badly shape and my feet would have bad calluses from years of hard build up. You basically improved my overall health style; you basically made my hands and feet look gorgeous."

"Sasuke, thank you for the compliment, but Itachi needed one badly. I couldn't stand having his feet rubbing against me anymore. The rough skin underneath were begging to be removed, plus, his cuticles were getting too thick." Itachi had to scowl at her comment.

Sasuke gave a long, hard glare at his older brother.

"You took the most precious bonding time with Sakura, away from me. You always steal everything of mine; you need to go away. This place is only for Sakura and I, to enjoy each other's company. Not have you ruined the relationship I've built so far."Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke, I promise we'll go together." Sakura tried to reassure him that the relationship won't go down the drain.

"And I will be joining along." Itachi added smugly. Making his brother cringed with anger.

"Back off, you asshole!" Sasuke yelled and power walked away. Sakura was confused, so she looked up at Itachi cutely.

"So you'll be going with me and Sasuke next time?" she asked hopefully.

"Hn." Sakura just took that answer as a positive. Maybe getting a manicure and pedicure with your girlfriend was sweet. But, to get the chance to annoy the living shit out of your younger brother was even a better prize. Over powering Sasuke's turf was Itachi's joy.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, and thank you for reading. It may not be fabulous as I wanted to be, but it sure entertained my cousins. If I have grammar mistakes, please point them out. Happy New Year. (:**

**And thank you again for reading.**


End file.
